Alone and lost in Paradise
by Fantasif
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki falls in love with the beautiful Sakura Haruno. Without thinking he rescues her when she's about to die in the middle of a battle and to Kisame's surprise, she's not afraid of him. The story of a forbidden love. Rated T for cursing and violence. Sorry for bad summary. Contains deaths and vengeance.(Re-written)


**Okay, I've been re-writing this one because I found a lot bigger mistakes that needed to be changed. I hope the grammar and some of the other mistakes has become better now. If not, tell me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nauto, I wish i did but i don't. **

* * *

Again I sit in the living room. Thinking of her.. Her short, pink hair. Beautiful C-cup breasts, and the small but very fine ass. Slender legs, and just by imagining her voice.. Her angel-like voice. Adorable green eyes, way too big for her face.

But she's a Konoha Ninja.. Teammate with the nine-tales. But then again, she's just so fucking perfect.

I just got back to the Hideout. After a few months of watching.. Studying the nine-tales, and his teammates. Specially _her_. Sakura Haruno.

She didn't notice me once. Not even those times where I was just a couple of meters from her. I could've reached out and touched her.. But then.. She has a temper.. And I don't think I could ever hurt her, even if she attacked me..

I sigh.. This is almost traumatic.. Having a crush on someone who would kill you at first sight. It's frustrating.

I need to do something about this.. I need to get her to see the sides of me that aren't all that bad.. but how?

**A couple of weeks later**

It's dark. I grab her unconscious body, and run. This can't be good. How will the others react to this? How will Pein react? I don't have time to think about that. I need to get her to a safe-house.. And the only place I can think of, is the hideout.

She's still unconscious when I reach the gate. I know that it won't look good. She's lying over my shoulder, like I'm carrying a hysteric child. Shit. Fuck that, I'm not someone who can be pushed around. I can do this.

I walk slowly through the slightly open gate. To be honest. I'm tired. And my brain is one big mess. Thousands of thoughts is running through my head.

I walk to the backdoor, that's never locked. I think I lost my keys when I picked Sakura up from the ground. Crap. Inside it smells like somebody have tried to make food, and burned it. Why's Konan always on fucking missions when she's the only one here who knows how to cook?

I walk straight to my room, which is in the basement. Lucky me.

Sakura is injured. I head to the kitchen after putting Sakura to rest on my bed and locking the door behind me. On the way I cut a small wound on the backside of my hand, with one of the kunai's I always have with me.

Deidara is standing in the kitchen, along with Pein who looks pretty angry.

"Anyone who knows were the bandages are?" I ask. I'm not going to tell them about _her_. At least not before I've checked her wounds.

None of them looks at me, but answers in the exact same time. "Under the sink!"

Great, everyone is probably angry today.

I grab the bandages, two rolls to be exact, just in case. And then head back to my room.

Inside I lock the door behind me again. But I freezes as I hear her move. And then her angel-like voice. "Where.. Where am I? And who are you. What do you want?"

Slowly I turn to her, the lights is on, so she's able to see my face clearly.

I can feel the chock, as she holds her breath. Yes, she knows who I am. But she's not exactly scared.. Why?

I begin to walk across the room to the table. I don't look at her. "You need to take it easy. And whatever you do, don't scream. The others don't know you're here." And then I begin to unroll the bandages.

"You're at the Akatsuki Hideout. And no, no one is coming to save you. They left you when you got injured." – "I picked your unconscious body from the ground, and carried you back here. No one followed."

I take a deep breath before turning back to her. She's more relaxed now, but tears are running free on her cheeks.. The sight haunts me, deep, deep inside. Her gaze is still on me. Studying me. Studying my every move.

In two quick steps, I'm besides the bed. She's still not moving.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But you need to let me do this." And then I hold the bandages out, she nods slowly.

With my skilled fingers I'm wrapping her in the solid white material. Sometimes she makes a sound, but only when I can see it really hurts. Her eyes are watching me the whole time. It kind of makes me nervous, but I hide it.

And then I'm done. "Are you tired?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"Are they going to kill me? The others I mean. If they knew about me?" She asks. Her voice is low. She's not usual this shy, or scared. Not at all. She's brave. And clever too. But that's probably the reason. She thinks that they would kill her, and she knows that she can't fight in this condition.

I gaze at her. Actually, I don't know. That's why I haven't told anyone yet.

I smirk shortly, but it doesn't reach my eyes. "We'll find out later." And I climb from the sitting position besides the bed, to stand. She grabs my arm. "Please don't let them hurt me.." She whispers, with more tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

"I won't. I promise." But I can't really do anything if Pein decides that she has to die.

She nods slowly, and then she lies back on my bed. It's the middle of the night, and she looks more tired than awake. She closes her eyes as I walk out the door, and locks it from outside. I take the key with me. I don't know if I can trust her or not. But I know now that she don't want to die. And I'm glad about that.

But still. I don't know how I can keep her hidden in my room. I don't know for how long I need to. And I don't know what she's gonna do when she's recovered.

Will she tell the new Hokage about our hideout? Or will she maybe – just maybe – choose to stay? The thought is warming my heart. But I know that whatever she chooses. There's a risk. I can't keep her here, but neither can I let her go.

Pein is in his office. As the leader he needs more room for all the missions written on paper, and just more room to all his thoughts..

I need to tell him about her. And I need to know what he's gonna do to her.. I need to prepare for the worst.

I knock, and he calls on me to come in. I do as I'm told and steps in.

"What is it Kisame?" He asks, with his eyes on some papers. Bills probably. Kakuzu is gonna kill us all.

Damn.. "I've taken a hostage. Sakura Haruno, Team seven. Same team as the Nine-tales jinchuuriki." I say. And then he looks at me directly.

"When. And where is she now?" He asks, all calm. "two miles from here. Her team was in a battle and she got injured. I was on my mission. To spy on the jinchuuriki. She may have informations that we need." I hold my breath. This is not what I planned. And besides that, I didn't even answer his questions because of my shaking hands and voice. I'm too nervous to do this properly.

She has to see the not-that-bad side of me. Not like this. Not to get information about that yellow-haired boy.

Pein nods. "But how did you think you would do that?" He asks. And this I haven't really thought about.

He continues when I doesn't give him an answer. "She can't think that she's a hostage. She may kill herself in fear. How's she doing?"

"I've laid bandages on her, and I believe she's sleeping. She's lost a lot of blood, but she'll recover soon, unless there's any damage on her organs." I say, and he gives me another nod. He's thinking.

"Let her feel at home. Do not try to talk about the nine-tales. When she starts to miss her friends and family. Maybe she'll talk." – "Let her get to know the others tomorrow if she wakes. I'll brief them." He says, and I know he has dismissed me.

As I walk down the corridor from Pein's office, I think about this as a good thing.. Instead of pushing her to her limits, I can just be myself around her. Let her get to know me. Good.

As I lock myself into my room, she's sleeping. It's first now that I realize that she's sleeping in my bed. And I don't have another mattress.

I sigh. Take my cloak of, my headband, shoes. Then I shift into a t-shirt and a pair of long shorts. As I lay beside her, she starts do cuddle up against me. It's a single bed, not a double. Damn. I freezes. I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight.

I check the clock on the table. It's only 02:34 a.m. Fuck..

**Next morning**

I stumble out of bed, trying not to wake her as her arms are wrapped around me.

It's 9:21 a.m. Nine minutes to the alarm sets off. In the meantime, I can get dressed.

A pair of black sweatpants, too loose around my waist, but I don't care. A tight tank-top in grey and of course the necklace with five shark-teeth attached to it. My hair? Well, a dip with my finger in the wax, and… There.

I study myself in the mirror, but only a few seconds before the alarm sets off. I freeze once more. Sakura is slowly awakening. Shit. Fuck..

I hurry out of the door, and locks it behind me. On the stairs I see Konan. What a coincidence!

"Konan! Hey.. Did Pein tell you?" I ask her, and she looks at me, at first she's confused but then she nods.

"Then… Do you have any.. You know, girls clothes.. her own is all bloody.." – "All of it.." I add. She smirks, but nods again. "I'll be there in two" She says and hurry upstairs.

As I realize I've held my breath, Konan is back. She has a black bra, matching thong, a pale blue top that seems a little too big for Sakura, and a pair of tight, short leggings, that cuts just above the knee, also in black. She got a hair-brush with her too.

"Thank you Konan." I smile friendly to her as she turns back to the stairs with a smile forming on her lips.

When I get back in my room, Sakura is up. She smiles shyly at me, and her eyes widen in surprise when she sees the clothes.

"They won't kill you." I say, "But only because I told Pein," She looks confused, "The leader." I add. "That you might have information about the Nine-tales. I believe his name is Naruto."

She swallows hard. "Why are you doing this for me?" her voice is steady, but in her eyes I see the wonder. And the sadness. Why's she sad?

As I lay the clothes on the bedside, I decide not to tell her about the way I've been watching her, when I was supposed to have an eye on the jinchuuriki.

"I'll let you get dressed, I'll be in the bathroom over there" I point at the door without looking at her. "Just call when you're done." And then I leave her alone, shutting the door behind me. Gosh! Why is this so hard?

A few moments later she's done. She's just as beautiful in Konan's clothes as she is in her own. Luckily the bra fits.

"It's time to meet the others. They know that you killed Sasori, but they won't blame you. Just.. Don't talk about it.." I say, and she nods. She's still brave even when she's injured, and in the Akatsuki hideout. Wow. I really love this girl!

She can almost walk by her own, but I see the pain in her eyes for every step she takes. When we reach the top of the stairs, the others are gathered together to meet her.

"Holy Jashin! She's fucking hot!" Hidan yells, and I'm nodding in response. A smile is on my face. At least I'm not the only one thinking that. I feel Sakura shivering beside me, as she's no longer able to stand on her own because of the pain.

Again I have to lift her up, but this time in bridal style. She's wrapping her hands around my neck as I walk past the others, into the living room, where Obito is sitting. I've promised him that he can talk to her in private. Well, I'm allowed to be there if she starts to panic.

The lack of sleep is overwhelming. But at least I don't have any missions today.

By the night when I couldn't sleep, I went for some food. And I met Obito on my way. Of course Pein had already told him, and we planned to tell Sakura things she didn't knew already. Things that might would make her talk. And stay afterwards.

I puts her down on the couch, next to me, while Obito is seated in a chair in front of her. Obito tells her about how Kakashi got his sharingan, the whole story. She listens carefully, and doesn't interrupt once. Good girl.

Obito has gone to the other end of the living room, stands and looks out the window.

The first to come in is Pein. "Sakura Haruno, am I right?" He asks. She nods. His smile is warm and friendly, something I haven't seen for a long time. It's only when he thinks he's alone with Konan he smiles like that.

"I'm Pein. The leader of this group. If you want to ask about something – anything – it's me you can come to." He says. He looks at me, warning me with his glare. _Don't come too close to her, she's only here to give us information_.. Yes, yes. I know.

Sakura looks confused about what just happened. Good thing she doesn't know about our talk without words.

"Kisame, I need to talk to you in private." He says, all professional again. Sakura grabs my arm as I'm about to go. "don't leave me" She says. "You promised.." Her eyes are red, and a small tear is falling.

What is it with her? She seems all broken. What happened last night, when she got injured? I have so many questions, and I don't know how many she can answer.

Pein puts his hand on my shoulder. "Later Kisame, we can talk later." And then he disappears. "Don't leave me alone." She whispers again. She looks so tired, and I pick her up in my arms. Specially Hidan and Deidara looks disappointed when we leaves the living room, where the others had gathered after Pein left.

Her head is against my chest as we walk down the corridor, to the stairs. She's almost sleeping again. Hmm. She don't have much energy. She needs food.

I turn around. The kitchen it is then. Food + sleep = energy.

As I reach the kitchen I wake her up. "Why are you waking me. I'm so tired, Kisame" She whispers.

"You need something to eat, and lucky for you, Konan is here today." She must have come home under the night, while I was with Sakura.

She nods, but looks disappointed. "Why do you look disappointed now?" I ask. She blushes, "Well.. Because I hoped you would lie beside me, like last night.." She says. I guess I must have looked like some tomato, because she starts to giggle. What a lovely sound.

There's quiet in the kitchen, only Konan is preparing for hungry S-ranked criminals to come running when they smell the food.

"Kisame! Sakura! How unexpected! Come, sit and have some breakfast." She says in a hurry. She know the others is coming as soon as Zetsu and Kakuzu is back from the supermarket.

I realize at the same time as Konan, that we don't have more chairs. Kakuzu had insisted on selling everything each member owned, if they died.

"Hmm.. Sakura, I guess you have to sit on Kisame's lap." Konan says, with a smile. Sakura blushes, which only causes Konan's smile to grew wider.

I sit on the chair that became mine when I became a member, with Sakura on my lap. We're eating in silence.

Of course I'm done before her. Well, I eat like a shark too. But sits and let her be done. Eggs and bacon. Lovely.

"Just let the plates stay on the table, I'll clean it." Konan tells us with her focus only on the food she's making. We nods, and Sakura thanks her as we leave. Her, still in my arms, just as tired as before. She sleeps already then I reach the stairs.

**One week later**

Sakura is recovering. Slowly but steady. I don't have to carry her around anymore.

Kakuzu have been forced by Pein to go buy a chair for her, so she's not sitting on my lap anymore either.

But at least she's still sleeping in my room. In my bed, with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. Even though she says it's okay, and my arms and hands is itching to touch her, I have not once wrapped my arms around her as well. I'm simply afraid to crush her, or make her recovery go slower if her wounds starts bleeding in the middle of the night.

I wake up as the alarm sets off. It's 9:30 a.m. Sakura is already up. Dressing in the bathroom.

"Woke up early again, Sakura?" I ask her with my sleepy voice. Sakura and I have been shopping yesterday, so she have her own clothes now, instead of using Konan's. She looks better day for day, even though she's still in constant pain. When she comes out, I can see some color in her face. Good.

Along with her recovery, she is starting to grow friendships with the other members. Specially Konan, and Obito who's very interested in the changes in Konoha. Her and I.. we're growing too, but not in the manners of a friendship. More like a relationship.

I change her bandages every day, and she doesn't complain at all.

"Who's cooking when Konan's out on a mission. Like today?" She asks. She's not shy anymore, and her angel-like voice is back. I've forgotten. The last seven days Konan haven't been on a single mission.

"Uhm.. Deidara sometimes, but only if we're out of bread.." – "Sasori was the only one except for Konan who knew how.." I stop.. Damn..

Sakura is standing still, with her eyes on me. A small smirk is running her lips. "I'm sorry I killed one of your cooks.." She says, teasingly.

I smirk back. "That's alright. I guess _you_ can cook, can't you Miss Haruno?" I gaze playfully at her, and she smiles.

"Yes I can Mr. Hoshigaki!" – And then she leaves to go check the kitchen for any food.

**Five weeks later, again.**

"Sakura is almost recovered, but she haven't said a word about the Nine-tales yet. What do you think about that, Kisame?"

I'm at Pein's office. He's mad. Six weeks has gone, and this last week I've been training her, to help her gain her old strength. And more than that.

Her last wounds are recovered too, by the help of her medical ninjutsu. She's already very strong.

I don't know what to say. It's like she's one of us, and I don't think many of the others would deny it.

The other night, in my bed we cuddled as we always do. But this time. She said she loved me, and she was so confused. She loves her friends and family in Konoha too, but she was unsecure of weather to tell Pein about Naruto, or try to escape and go home. She promised not to tell anyone about the hideout..

I told her that I loved her too, but that Pein only wanted the information..

"I don't know, Leader-sama." I say.

That night I told her I would help her escape, and that I would wait for her if she ever changed her mind. Every first Sunday in the month, I would wait for her in the exact same spot as where I found her in the first place.

"I'll give her one more week. If she's not talking by then, I'll have to kill her.. I'm not going to brief the others. This is between you and I, Kisame." He says. And I'm dismissed again.

It's tonight we planned Sakura to run. She have made a note for us, that she will hang on the door to Pein's office.

She's not in my room when I step in. Her clothes is folded on my bed, and the note is on top. Shit. It was first tonight she should run!

In three quick steps I'm beside my bed, and I start reading the note; I'm sorry Kisame. I couldn't wait anymore. And besides, I don't want you to be in trouble because you want to help me. You trained me well, and I'm sure I'll be fine. I love you, and I'll remember what you promised me. I wish you all the best. Your Sakura.

Fuck.

With the note in the trashcan, I hurry out the door and up the stairs. Pein is still in his office, I think. In a run I'm outside, and I'm following her. I know where she's going, and I'm still faster than she is.

Around an hour later, I can see her. It's the spot where I found her six weeks ago. I stop, and she turns around to gaze at me. Her eyes are filled with tears.

"I love you so much. But my heart belongs to Konoha. I don't know if I could ever leave the village.

But now I've seen things that changed my mind. I have seen you, Kisame. I have come to love you so deeply, a-" I hug her and cut her off. I can't take her sorrow. Her misery.. She's broken, and I am too. Just to look at her hurts, because I know how difficult this is to her..

"I'll be waiting for you, right here if you want to come with me.." I say. – "If you want to come to Paradise with me." She hugs back. Our arms tighten as I lean down to kiss her. My mouth on hers. This is what I've been waiting for, for such a long time.

As we need air, we let go.

"I need to go home. I can't just leave them like this.. Maybe in the future I'll change my mind.." she's whispering. I nods slowly. "I know baby.."

She turns away from me, with tears streaming down on the black blouse she bought a week after getting here.. She starts to walk, and doesn't look back once.

I stand here for a long time. Until I can't see her anymore. And then I walk back to the hideout.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The rain is falling free from the sky, as I'm walking in the middle of the road.

I left Konoha, I left my family, my friends.. All for that man.. The man I never really got. The man I could never really get. The man I loved so deeply, died just in front of me, and there was nothing I could do about it. He protected me, when they came looking for me. Tsunade probably sent them, because she knew I could never hurt them.. My friends from Konoha.

He said he would never leave me. He said he always would be there. And yet, I'm alone.

I couldn't go back to Akatsuki. Not after He died. Too many memories. I couldn't go back to Konoha. Not after I left without a word. But where to go then?

With my face down, I walk in silence. With tears running from my eyes, not a single sound from my mouth.

Hours after they left. Gai, Yamato and an interrogator. I sat there, speechless. Crying.

Suddenly a rage from my stomach fills my body. It rushes through my veins, and the tears stop floating. How could they?! How could they just kill the man I sacrificed everything for?! I can't help it but feel sorry for those people. Those who still trusts and respects the Ninjas of Konoha. Because they are all gonna die someday, the ninjas, even though they can't see why.

It's because they hurt people. Killing whoever they wants, and feeling heroic afterwards.

The rain is still falling when I turn around. Konoha it is. They have to pay for his life. For my life! I start running, as fast as I possibly can. I haven't used any chakra since last night when I without luck tried to heal my only love. Even though I knew he was already dead.

I'm not far from the gates. A couple of hours maybe, if I can keep this speed up the whole time. The adrenaline, the anger, the thirst for revenge is the only thing left in my mind. The only feeling left to feel in my broken heart.

The kunai in my hand is the only thing I can hold on to, the only thing I know He wouldn't hesitate by using in my situation. Although it would probably be I slightly bigger kunai, named Samehada. It makes me smile.

My short pink hair stays attached to my head by the water floating all over me. The only thing that is different from last time I was around here, is my missing headband and the way different clothes.

A black top, with recognizable red clouds, and a pair of very flashy shorts, also black with 'Taken' written in bright blue on my ass. Is I said, I can't go back to the Akatsuki and I don't have any other clothing on me.

By the sunrise the rain has stopped, but I'm still soaking wet. I'm sitting in a tree, just above the gates. I've sealed my chakra, so that the guards by the gate doesn't feel me. I'm watching, while I'm working out a plan.

I need to find Gai, without hurting too many people. I know that Team Seven will be sent to arrest me, as soon as Tsunade finds out that I'm inside. But I can't care. I must not care. This is not to hurt the people who loves me, this is to get my revenge.

After all, they have to understand.

When Sasuke came back, after killing his brother Itachi, and got to know the truth about all these things that he had never known. He killed the Elders, and the leader of the ANBU Black Ops. And Tsunade just forgave him. No questions asked.

As a ghost, I jump from the tree. With the gates in front of me, I walk with my head down. A shadow is cast from my forehead to my chin, as my eyes twinkle in the lights from the rising sun. The gatekeepers stops me at the entrance. I don't even need to look up, to know where to hit. And I do. Quickly I throw two kunai, and hit each one in left leg.

They're falling to the ground, as I walk past.

It's too early in the morning for normal people to be out. But I know Gai Sensei. And I know where he and Lee are training. I turn to run instead. This is going too slow.

The adrenaline is pumping in my arms and legs, and a big bubble of.. Relief.. Is filling my stomach. They sure have to pay. Now. Today. Gai has to die.

Another kunai is already placed and ready to fight in my right hand. My whole body aches for revenge. I'd like to know if this was the feeling Sasuke had when he killed his older brother.. Or when he killed the Elders?

A dancing smile runs over my lips. Poor Naruto. Sasuke came back, and then I left. That little prick. He never cared for anything else than his dream. 'I shall be Hokage someday'. Ha! Like that would ever happen.

He never saw anything else than himself. He never saw the pain in my eyes when someone talked about the Akatsuki. Never cared for my feelings at all.

That Day. I was injured after a battle. And my Teammates was too busy fighting some child who possessed almost the same power as Naruto. _He_ was the one taking care of me. He was the one changing the bandages. Not Kakashi, not Sasuke, Not Shizune. No one.. Other than _Him_. Kisame Hoshigaki. The famous S-ranked criminal, former member of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

It took six weeks to heal. For me to regain my power. But he didn't leave my side once. We fell in love.

But I had to go back. And him too. No one could know about our love. We had to forget.

But he promised me something. He promised me that he would be exactly where he found me in the first place, every first Sunday in the month. He would be waiting for me, if I would ever leave and come with him. To Paradise, he called it.

Back home my love for him only grew stronger, and the need to see and be with him too. The need to feel him near. It went seven month before I left. And only 4 days after, he died from me. He was killed by my friends.

The tears are now floating again, soaking the top he gave me, once more. I miss them already. Pein, Deidara, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Obito. Obito.. If Kakashi turns up, I shall remember to tell him that he didn't die back then.

Through the tears, a smirk is on my lips, as I come closer to the training area. Deep in my thoughts I've stopped running. But it doesn't matter.. I can already feel Gai and Lee.. Tenten and Neji too. Even better. Then they'll watch as I get my revenge.

My smirk becomes wider. I see their chakra in my mind. Both Tenten and Neji is almost out of energy, and their precious chakra too.

I start running again, as I hear their voices not far away.

I speed up as I run through some bushes. Someone is following me.

I stop, just to catch a kunai only inches from my throat. "Nice one Sensei." I say. Low voiced. I know he's just above me, in a tree. Quickly I jump to the side to keep myself from getting hit by another kunai. Shadowclones.

"Ain't that a trick you stole from Naruto, Kakashi Sensei?" I ask with a grin on my face.

Of course Akatsuki trained me when I got there once again. Even though it only lasted for such a short time, I'm quick to learn. And my teachers were S-rank criminals. That does something too.

"Already back Sakura? I thought you were gone for good." His voice is teasingly. "But I guess you missed home after all." He smirks through his words.

"No, not at all. But as many other Villains, I have a revenge waiting for me." Just as I finish my sentence, I jump, sets off a tree in front of me, backflips, and lands just besides him. "You couldn't protect Rin, could you Kakashi. And yet, you're using Obito's sharingan like it was your own." He freezes.

"H.. How do you know about that..?" His voice low, eyes anywhere but me.

"He told me himself." I whisper, and stabs a kunai in his back. Poor Kakashi. A little talk about his past, and he loses focus.

It was no shadowclone, not even a replacing-jutsu. I watch him as he falls to the ground. Wounded, like I was That Night. I, myself jump to the ground next to him. As I bent forward to tell him something again, I lean on the kunai in his back, forcing it to go deeper.

"He would like to kill you himself, and I respect that. Therefore you are not gonna die. I didn't hit a vital spot, but you will be lame until someone pulls the kunai out." With a grin on my face, I walk past him, further into the woods. I can still hear Team Gai training. Obviously not distracted from their work by Kakashi's chakra nearby.

Stupid fools. Anyone who can hide their chakra could be attacking them, end they wouldn't even know. I am attacking them, and they don't know.

Not even a drop of sweat is to be found on my body, after Kakashi's non-surprisingly held-back. But I can already _smell_ the sweat from my opponents. How lucky they're all here.

I round a corner, and there. My gold. Gai Sensei, Lee, Tenten and Neji. Soaked in sweat from hard work, and low in chakra.

Neji is the first one to notice my presence. I walk slowly against them, just to see the expression in their faces. It's like the theatre. Rage, sorrow, disbelief, and more sorrow. Is what I see.

I have three Kunais left, and five shuriken. And my thirst for revenge.

"Sakura.. Y.. You didn't.." Its Lee talking. He looks like someone who's about to cry. His eyes only on the red clouds on my top. I smirk. Oh yes, I did.

"Gai Sensei, you must know why I'm here. Don't you?" I ask, while I calmly is taking my cloves on. They're of course new too. Black with a bright blue shark on the back of the hand. Soft leather, and blue fur at the wrists. Cutted just underneath the phalanges, with more blue fur at the edges.

"Yes Sakura, I think I know why." He says. His voice deep and dark. "Bring it on.." He adds, still all serious.

Just as I'm about to step closer, Tenten's voice stops me.

"What the fuck Sakura?! What the hell are you talking about? And what's with the new outfit? Have you just forgotten your friends?! Gai Sensei and Yamato came to save you, but instead that shark-thing turned up and started bragging about being your lover? What the hell? Did you really leave Konoha for that Monster?!" Her voice cuts through my ears, so intense. She sounds hurt. But still, she has no right to say these things.

"Tenten.." Neji begins, but she cuts him off.

"Don't come here and tell me that you've come to get revenge? What about Tsunade? Kakashi? Naruto? Sasuke? .. Me?" Her voice is no longer screaming to my ears, but to my heart. Her?! And those people? I don't even recognize a single memory of those people, at least not the happy ones. And her. That bitch is definitely gonna die for what she just said.

"I left Konoha after trying to live without him for seven months.. Every single mission, trying to capture The Akatsuki, when I knew _he_ was a member. When I knew my heart belonged to him. Konoha didn't mean anything to me as long as it kept the distance from him.

The better plan was to run. Never look back. I could still love all of you guys, I could've missed you, but then.. You killed him. You killed the part of me that I'd needed for so long. No of course, what did I think when I thought you cared for me. You only cared for yourself." I add.

A deep shadow is back on my face, and my eyes are burning with anger. How dare she. Instead of waiting for an answer, I hit the ground before me as hard as I can, coursing a smaller earthquake forty meters ahead of me.

Of course they jumped in time, but I'm already running towards them. Neji is coming against me. Little do they know, I've become much, much faster. One step aside as he passes me, at a high kick puts him to the ground. Headshot!

Next is Gai. He reaches out, but I'm already beneath him, throwing a punch in his stomach. But he's not down yet. He grasps me by my hair, pulling me backwards. I throw a shuriken, that cuts a small wound under his chest.

To my surprise, Lee has been coming at me backwards, and plants a hard kick in my back. I stumble forwards, before regaining the overview.

"Sakura!" A very recognizable voice from above me throws me away from the fighting scene. Naruto, or hundreds of Naruto's are above me, all with the same frustrated look in their faces. Fuck no!

I throw two shuriken that hits at least twenty of them. But one actually hits the real one. Only in the foot, but still. In mid-air he pulls it out, but the chock made the rest of the shaowclones disappear.

I jump backwards as he lands exactly where I stood before. He gazes at me, and I'm glaring back at him.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" He asks. He's angry. Tortured even.

"I'm getting my revenge you little prick!"

Another kick is hitting my back, this time it's Gai. I know I can't fight all of them when Naruto is here, and win. Because I know, if he's here, the rest of my team is coming too. But at least I can kill one of them, and make a run for it.. Or die peacefully.. I close my eyes. To gather all of my chakra I need concentration.

I stumble on my feet and I land on my hands and knees. Fuck this, I'm prepared for this, even if it should go wrong.

Naruto comes running towards me, and I have to jump into the air to dodge his attack. Gai comes flying after me, probably because he don't want the others to be a part of it, if I should end up killing someone, I mean.

With a quick reaction I dodge his first attack and give back one of my own. A kunai is now attached to the flesh and past the bone in his left upper arm. His next kick hits me though, and I'm sent flying backwards to the ground. Just before I hit, I turn in the air and lands on my hands and feet.

Behind me is an enormous rock, and it's formed like a 'u' around me. Just in the second I see the weapons fly against me, I dodge Tenten's attack and I'm now standing on top of the small cliff which was behind me only seconds ago.

Next up is Lee who has tears streaming down his cheeks. "I promised I would always protect you, but you give me no choice!" He screams as he plants a punch on my cheek. I brush off the blood running from my mouth. As I see Kakashi's along with Yamato's and Sasuke's chakra the short moment I closed my eyes to blink I know it's almost over. I can't keep up with all of them at once.

I throw my last kunai and jumps backwards over the cliff to make an escape attempt. And then I feel it..

.. The stinging, burning feeling of I don't know how many kunai and shuriken, eating themselves into my flesh..

The burning heat from the wounds only gets worse as I fall and push them deeper inside my belly, chest and legs. Tenten of course. Why didn't I think of her and her damn scrolls of weapons when I jumped?

I feel the blood in my mouth when I cough. Even though I already know it's hopeless, I try to stand on my elbows. Every sound is ringing in my ears, and I can no longer open my eyes without the light is burning. Someone is pressing a kunai to my throat. Someone else is talking.. It sounds like Sasuke, and Yamato. And then I'm lifted up. My whole body hurts, but it doesn't matter anymore.

I know where I'm going. With my eyes closed, I fell _his_ touch.. I feel him everywhere.. Just as I take my last breath, I see him there. Waiting for me, in Paradise.

* * *

"_Do anyone know why she attacked? And how she got in?!" It's Tsunade, and she's not happy. But then, she's not angry either. Hurt, but her voice controlled. _

_Yamato is there, in her office, along with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke who got the no-longer-alive Sakura in his arms. She wears a small smirk on her lips, like if she died in peace. But then there's all the weapons attached to her body. _

"_Yes, she came to kill Gai, for killing her boyfriend in the Akatsuki." Kakashi says. He has recovered quick, just as Sakura promised him. _

_The wrinkles around Tsunade's eyes is growing bigger as she realizes the all the facts. Sakura fell in love with an Akatsuki. She became a member when she ran. And infiltrated Konoha, trying to revenge his death after Gai along with Yamato and an interrogator killed him in battle. _

"_She shall have a funeral as every other ninja in Konoha. No one can know the truth about the last week of her life. But she shall be buried outside of Konoha. We don't want Akatsuki running all over our graveyards inside the village. Only the dearest of her friends and family is invited, and there will be guards around the spot under the whole ceremony.  
You are dismissed." She says, as she turns around to look out the window. The tears are falling free. Its first when Shizune has gone to lead the team to where Sakura will be prepared for the ceremony she lets her thoughts flow. _

'_Oh Sakura, why didn't you come to me. I could have helped you. My dear child, running away for love.' The thought is sweet, but Tsunade know how she felt, deep down. Her only love was killed too. _

_The tears are running down on her face, like small waterfalls, as she starts sobbing. And then she remember, the feeling of being alone._

_Alone and lost in Paradise._

_**The end.**_


End file.
